Dor silenciosa
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Um breve ponto de vista do que ocorreu nos finais dos episódios 1x22 e 2x01... É uma história de amor, um pouco diferente...


Disclaimer: Um breve ponto de vista do que ocorreu nos finais dos episódios 1x22 e 2x01... E uma história de amor um pouco diferente...

Essa fic **antiga** pertencia ao acervo de "Pequenos momentos Winchester e Cia", mas achei mais justo dar ao seu personagem principal um pouco de destaque.

**Dor silenciosa**

_M_eu Deus, como é estranho está assim tão estropiado agora. Tão quebrado e arrebentado que nada parece ter conserto... E essa outra dor mais profunda impingida com ódio por uma mão querida é muito mais difícil de suportar que o pior dos destinos...

_E _eu me sinto inútil, vazio, sem valor. Nesse minuto uma casca jogada em um canto sem uma mão amiga para me afagar... Sem aquela pessoa amada para me dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, que existe remédio... Que para tudo existe reparo... Que quase sempre algo pode ser totalmente remendado... Mas nem sempre isso é verdade...

_U_m momento... Apenas um momento foi o que bastou para me deixar como estou agora... Eu que voava com ele por essas estradas, viajando de cidade em cidade, muitas vezes sem rumo certo, mas com o melhor dos amigos ao meu lado... Imbatíveis!

_Q_uantas aventuras nós vivemos juntos? Em quantas enrascadas ele nos meteu? Quantas vezes eu pensei que tudo estava perdido e ele, como se fosse algo simples, retirou um ás da manga e lá estávamos nós de novo na estrada, livres... Juntos... Inseparáveis!

_Ú_nicos um para outro sempre fomos... Mais que amigos... Pai e filho talvez... E eu não só o adorava como o admirava... Suas mãos amigas, seu carinho terno, sua sempre pronta alegria estampada no rosto quando seus olhos batiam em mim e se enchiam de um orgulho que eu nunca sabia como retribuir de verdade.

_E_ esse orgulho me tornava forte, robusto. Levava-me a querer sempre dar o melhor. A estar sempre pronto para toda e qualquer empreitada, por mais louca que fosse... Por mais perigosa que parecesse... Se ele estivesse comigo, tudo ficaria bem, sempre...

_R_ir na cara da morte, sempre foi seu jeito de encarar as pequenas e grandes provações... Por vezes ouvi comentários sobre sua falta de noção, suas piadas sem razão, seu humor fora de hora... Observações tolas, insensíveis...

_I_rritava-me pensar que nenhum deles realmente o entedia... Que estavam cegos para não notar por baixo da máscara sorridente, sua dor, as lágrimas contidas, o medo e o desespero do inevitável destino traçado das pessoas que ele amava e temia perder.

_D_urante anos fui testemunha de sua dor solitária, de seu choro, tal qual criança perdida sem ter um colo amigo ou uma mão consoladora, a não ser o banco duro para agüentar o peso de seu corpo e um volante velho para encostar sua cabeça e molhar com seu pranto... Foram muita as vezes que testemunhei seu pranto solitário...

_O_bservar, sentir e nada poder dizer foi meu destino ao seu lado.

_I_ncrível como podemos sentir a aflição daqueles a quem amamos muito mais forte do que as nossas próprias agonias... Foi assim quando aquele caminhão se chocou contra nós...

_M_uito mais doloroso do que os estragos pelo meu corpo, foi à certeza de que eu poderia perdê-lo naquele instante de dor silenciosa...

_P_or que ele não falava?... Por que ele não respondia?... Só houve silêncio por um longo tempo naquela estrada depois do acidente... E mesmo sabendo e sentindo que a minha própria existência estava em risco, meu único pensamento estava naquele banco de trás, naquele corpo já antes ferido e agora praticamente destruído.

_A_ morte, essa cruel figura, que vaga pelo mundo arrebatando as vidas humanas, rondava seu corpo, louca por aquela alma desprendida e tão desapegada de tudo... Ávida por esta pessoa tão maravilhosa, que por anos, e até mesmo agora, eu não conseguia agradecer o bastante pela sorte de ter ao meu lado, bem como a alegria de por muito tempo ser precioso e insubstituível aos seus olhos.

_L_amentei profundamente observar seu corpo ser retirado, cuidado e levado, sabendo que parte da culpa tinha sido minha... Por não ter sido mais rápido. Por não perceber com a presteza necessária o iminente perigo e procurar desviar a tempo... E ali sozinho, largado e deixado para trás chorei, sem verter as lágrimas que não tinha; e gritei com a voz que não possuía para a escuridão da noite e as estranhas pessoas ao meu redor em minha impotência... Até ser rebocado, levado e jogado como algo sem valor e imprestável.

_A _dor daquele instante foi mil vezes maior do que a que sinto nesse momento de mudo desabafo... Em que sofro, no meu corpo metálico, velho e retorcido, os golpes de profundo ódio, desferidos entre lágrimas, pelo meu amado dono.

* * *

Sei que muitos vão entender de quem é o ponto de vista, assim que chegar ao final... E a maioria bem antes disso... Mas para não restar dúvidas deixei um pequeno anagrama com as letras iniciais de cada parágrafo... Maluquices de uma mente destrambelhada.

Essa fic **antiga** pertencia ao acervo de "Pequenos momentos Winchester e Cia, mas achei, mas justo dar ao Impala um pouco de destaque.

PS: Ver o Dean bater no Impala naquele episódio com tanto ódio, me partiu o coração


End file.
